staroceantlhfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis 1-10
Next: Synopsis 11-20 Hope for the Future As the SRF ships prepare for departure, USTA Deputy Director Shimada takes out his frustrastions on the hapless workers around him. His treade is interrupted by the arrival of Moonbase Commander Stephen D. Kenny, returning from an assignment to Earth. Shimada promptly redirects his grievances toward the commander, but Kenny expertly dodges his superior's verbal barrage. Together with his assistant, Henz, Kenny watches as the five SRF ships depart on their journey... Emergency Warp-Out En route to the planet Aeos, the five SRF ships suddenly encounter a mysterious object in subspace. The object's gravity waves throw the ships off course, forcing them to make an emergency warp-out. Barely escaping from subspace intact, SRF-003 Calnus crash-lands on an unknown planet. Planet Aeos Despite the heavy damage suffered by the Calnus in the crash, the crew nonetheless managed to determine that they have in fact arrives on planet Aeos, along with all the remaining SRF ships - all except for SRF-001 Aquila. The injured Captain Grafton instructs Edge to investigate the surrounding area. When Giant Outer Space Bugs Attack As Edge and the other survivors investigate the area around the Calnus, the group is suddenly attacked by giant insects. SRF-002 Balena crew members attempt to drive the insects off with railguns, but their efforts prove fruitless, and one SRF member after another falls prey to the vicious creatures. Armed with only a standard workman's blade, Edge stands up to the insects alone. The Mysterious "Them" Edge returns to the Calnus to find Grafton issuing a report to Shimada back on Earth. Shimada bluntly refuses Grafton's requests for military backup, but mysteriously mentions that he's contacted "them" for assistance. Afterwards, Grafton orders Edge to investigate the whereabouts of SRF-005 Eremia, whose signal has vanished. Reimi insists on coming along, despite Edge's protests. The two open the Calnus's hatch, only to see smoke rising from the north - the same direction as the Eremia... Reimi's Perfect Shot As Edge and Reimi approach the entrance to a nearby forest, they're suddenly attacked by another giant insect. But before Edge even has a chance to respond, Reimi demonstrates her skill with the bow by piercing the menacing creatures with an arrow right between its eyes. The Mystery of the Eremia Edge and Reimi find an Eremia crew member collapsed on the beach. He tells them of a strange meteor fragment he and his crew came across, and of a sudden disaster that forced him to destroy the ship. Unfortunately, he then passed away, leaving any further details shrouded in mystery. As Edge and Reimi ponder this development, they´re startled by an unfamiliar craft flying in from the distance. Its sole occupant approaches them in a friendly manner-but then shout a warning, as the wreckage of the Eremia morphs into a bizarre monster. Faize, the Eldarian The boy who helped defeat the monster introduces himself as Faize Sheifa Beleth, an inhabitant of the planet Eldar who arrived in response to Earth´s call for assistance. Faize explains how Earth and Eldar have been secretly communicating with each other for over a decade, while Edge and Reimi realize that Shimada´s "them" from earlier must have been in reference to the Eldarians. Faize sends his craft, the Sol, back on automatic pilot, and then joins Edge and Reimi as they collect the meteor fragment left on the beach and head back to the Calnus. Encounter with "the 13th" Edge and Reimi return to the Calnus to find that the Eldarians have constructed an entire exploration base in the short time they were gone. With Faize in tow, they report back to Gafton on the Eremia and hand over the meteor fragment. As the three are exiting the room, Edge is neerly run over by an imposing man in military dress: the captain of the 13th Eldarian Independent Armored Division. Despite Faize´s comment that "you don´t hear very nice rumors about the 13th", Edge can´t help but to feel an air of strength emanating from the man. The Calnus Reborn Edge and Reimi are amazed at the sight of the Calnus, which has been completely repaired and retrofitted by the Eldarians. Grafton, impressed with Edge´s performance on Aeos, instructs him to take charge of the Calnus and search for the missing Aquila while continuing the SRF´s mission of exploration. A surprised Edge accepts, and the new Calnus and her three-member crew prepare to depart. Next: Synopsis 11-20 Category:Data Category:Synopsis